Redwall Audiobooks
__NOEDITSECTION__ Redwall Audiobooks are versions of novels in the Redwall or Castaways series that have been recorded for audio playback, either in the form of digital media, compact disc, or cassette tape. In most instances, Brian Jacques himself provides narration. Publishers include Recorded Books, Putnam Berkley Audio, Random House Tellastory, BBC Audiobooks, Listening Library, and Philomel Books. Books have been recorded at Parr Street Studios in Liverpool. The following list consists of audio versions of the novels, in publication order. Since 2001, Sean Rubin has illustrated covers for the books. In April 2007, an audio CD comprised of 47 select tracks from the audiobooks was released, entitled Songs from Redwall. Audio previews come from Penguin, UK Audio Books, or Audible.com Known Cast Members The following consists of known members of the "full cast" that is behind the audiobooks. *'Jake Abram -' Salamandastron *'Bianca Baksh -' Redwall *'Nick Baty -' Redwall *'Colin Bean -' Redwall, Mossflower, Martin the Warrior *'Sandra Billinge -' Mattimeo, Taggerung, Triss, High Rhulain, Castaways of the Flying Dutchman The Angel's Command *'Paul Braithwaite -' Mattimeo, Mariel of Redwall, Salamandastron, The Long Patrol, Triss, Loamhedge, Rakkety Tam, High Rhulain, Eulalia!, Doomwyte, The Angel's Command, Voyage of Slaves *'Kevin Brannagan -' Doomwyte *'Eithne Brown -' Redwall *'Roy Carruthers -' Mattimeo, Mariel of Redwall, Salamandastron, The Bellmaker, The Long Patrol, Triss, Loamhedge, Rakkety Tam, High Rhulain, The Angel's Command, Voyage of Slaves *'Beth Cassidy -' Redwall, Mattimeo, Mariel of Redwall, Salamandastron, The Bellmaker, Outcast of Redwall, The Long Patrol, Taggerung, Loamhedge, Rakkety Tam, Eulalia!, Doomwyte *'Ron Delacruz -' all except Doomwyte *'Paul Denemy -' Redwall *'Sam Donovan -' Mossflower, Mattimeo, Taggerung, Eulalia!, Castaways of the Flying Dutchman The Angel's Command *'Paul Duckworth -' Outcast of Redwall, The Long Patrol, Voyage of Slaves *'Sesmin Ewing -''' Redwall *'Dave Foode -' Redwall, Mossflower, Martin the Warrior, Taggerung, Triss, Castaways of the Flying Dutchman *'Paul Green -' Mattimeo, Outcast of Redwall, The Angel's Command *'Gordon Hall -' Mossflower, Mattimeo, Mariel of Redwall, Salamandastron (as narrator), Outcast of Redwall, Taggerung, Triss, Loamhedge, Rakkety Tam, High Rhulain, Eulalia!, Doomwyte, Castaways of the Flying Dutchman, The Angel's Command *'Angela Heslop -' Mossflower, Martin the Warrior *'Brian Jacques -' as characters in Redwall, Mossflower, Martin the Warrior, Voyage of Slaves *'Marc Jacques -' All except Salamandastron, Voyage of Slaves *'Dave Jones -' Redwall *'Denise Kennedy -' Mattimeo, Mariel of Redwall, The Bellmaker, Loamhedge, Voyage of Slaves *'Diane Lane -' Redwall, Martin the Warrior *'Geoff Lavelle -' Redwall *'Aisling Leyne -' The Long Patrol, High Rhulain, The Sable Quean *'Michael Livansin -' Mossflower *'Greg Longridge -' (all) *'Tim Lynsky -' Mattimeo, Mariel of Redwall, The Bellmaker, Loamhedge, Rakkety Tam, The Angel's Command *'Nicky Mackay -' Redwall, Mossflower, Mattimeo, Martin the Warrior, Taggerung, Triss, Castaways of the Flying Dutchman *'Billy Maher -' Redwall, Mossflower, Martin the Warrior, Taggerung, Triss, Loamhedge *'Ron Meadows -' Mossflower, Mattimeo, Martin the Warrior, Taggerung, Triss, Eulalia! *'Angela Mounsey -' Mossflower, Mariel of Redwall, Salamandastron, The Bellmaker, Outcast of Redwall, The Long Patrol, Taggerung, Triss, Loamhedge, Rakkety Tam, Castaways of the Flying Dutchman, The Angel's Command, Voyage of Slaves *'Jason Mulhearn -' Redwall, Martin the Warrior *'Rachel Murphy -' all except Mossflower, The Angel's Command *'Anna Ord -' Taggerung *'Sherrill Parsons -' Martin the Warrior *'Simon Smithies -' all except Outcast of Redwall and The Long Patrol, Voyage of Slaves *'Keddy Sutton -' all except The Bellmaker, The Long Patrol, Eulalia!, The Angel's Command, Voyage of Slaves *'Liam Tobin -' Mossflower, Salamandastron, Martin the Warrior, The Bellmaker, Outcast of Redwall, The Long Patrol, Taggerung, High Rhulain, Castaways of the Flying Dutchman, Voyage of Slaves *'Lars Venducci -' Mossflower *'Cath Rice -' Eulalia! *'Elsie Kelly -' Eulalia!, Doomwyte *'Janet Maher -' The Angel's Command *'Katrina Beckfort -' Voyage of Slaves iTunes With the advancement of digital technology, many of the Redwall and Castaways audiobooks have been made available for purchase and download off of popular music software iTunes. You can directly access the books by clicking the links below, provided you use iTunes: Redwall *''Redwall Unabridged'' *''Redwall Unabridged 2007'' *''Mossflower Unabridged'' *''Mattimeo Unabridged'' *''Mariel of Redwall Unabridged'' *''Salamandastron Unabridged'' *''Martin the Warrior Unabridged'' *''Outcast of Redwall Unabridged'' *''The Long Patrol Unabridged'' *''Taggerung Unabridged'' *''Loamhedge Unabridged'' *''Triss Unabridged'' *''Rakkety Tam Unabridged'' *''High Rhulain Unabridged'' *''Eulalia! Unabridged'' *''Doomwyte Unabridged'' *''The Sable Quean Unabridged'' Castaways *''Castaways of the Flying Dutchman Unabridged'' *''The Angel's Command Unabridged'' *''Voyage of Slaves Unabridged'' Other *''Brian Jacques & Jon Scieszka in NYC, 2007 Category:Books Category:Discography Category:Redwall Information Category:Castaways Information